Adachigahara Kagutsuchi (Earth-338)
History Adachigahara was born with the X gene. He had a wealthy family that is so powerful he basically controls American. Even he is extremely busy he still makes time for him and his twin brother Raijin. He named them of Japanese Gods. Hoping that it gave them power as it has for himself. He always taught him about how humans were the superior race. Because of that they were both raised to hate Mutant. But he couldn’t help to be curious. One day at age 16 he and his twin was walking in the dark. They were heading home from a party. His dad always yelled them not to drink and because of 5 bodyguards always around or near them they couldn’t. So they were walking home complaining how they didn’t have a lot of fun with the only bodyguard permitted to talk with them. As they yawned because it was late at night one bodyguard fell down. Than another. And another. Till all of them fell. Then a brown bag went over Raijin head. He yelled the first thing that came to his mind “RAIJIN.” The first time is ability shown was when he was kidnapped along with his brother. He felt a needle stick to his neck than everything went darker than black. They were taken into a building where than the bags were ripped off their face. Raijin instantaneously looked around. Trying to see anything. Make out anyone. Like he was trained to do if he ever got kidnapped. What he saw was a guy in a blue hoodie. Pure dark face but a distinctive shatter patten on his face on his right side of his head. Fear went to his head. He tried to break his hand cuff but it was more stronger than him. He took a deep breath and poured hate to his eyes. Hoping to scare them off. At that moment two more people walked out of the dark. One was an attractive young woman with pale skin, hazel eyes, with dark hair with green highlights. And another was a young man has short-cut black hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. He also has flannel shirts. His hands were slightly raised for some reason. Than he realized that they were mutants. Suddenly he felt much safer for some reason. The whole time they weren’t talking. Suddenly Adachigahara said something “Hey guys, my name is Adachigahara and this is my brother Raijin. We will be extremely grateful if you just let us go.” The dark haired girl spoke up. She crossed her arms as she said this. “You really think we’re going to let you go. We just kidnapped you.” Than Adachigahara spoke up “Yeah but I don’t want you guys to get hurt. Our dad is Kagutsuchi. Like The “Don’t worry” the flannel guy said “We’re counting on it.” “Why do you want us” Raijin said stalling “Your father has something very important to us.” The dark haired girl “Okay can you tell me what time is it.” Raijin The flannel guy looked at his watch and said “12:24” Than Adachigahara yawned. And closed his eyes. After that they heard some gunshots. It startled both of them. Then SWAT men’s bursted through a door that seemed invisible in the dark. “PUT YOUR HANDS UP OR WE WILL F***ING FIRE” said the SWAT members The girl put her hand up and a green Aura flowed around her hands. The Flannel guy hands started to glow bright white. Then they started firing. At that time fear returned into him. At that second everything happened. The SWAT member was pinned behind the dark haired girl. Than a gun went behind his brother and his hand. He looked who was pointing the Gun and it was a SWAT member. He looked at the mutant and yelled “KILL HIM AND INNOCENT BLOOD WILL BE ON YOUR HANDS. IF YOU KILL HIM THEN YOU KILLED YOU WILL BE ALWAYS LOOKING OVER YOU SHOULDER AS THEIR DAD WILL NEVER LET THIS GO.” Than he said. “I’ll kill your brother too. Don’t worry I’ll let you guys meet on the other side.”. Just from that statement Adachigahara started to tear up. Not for him but for his brother. Pain, Adrenaline, Fear went through this scream. Their voice seemed to double getting louder and louder. Than without knowing of the twins the building started to creak and shake. Than the roof flew up. Along with every single brick. And then it was incinerated. Slowly until the whole building was in the air. They tried to fire but the bullets wouldn’t leave the gun. Then the gun just disappear into super heated dust. Suddenly the screaming stopped. After that he got knocked out. Mutant Underground Appearance Personality Power/Ability Weakness Weapons